


To What Lengths

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink Meme, Kinky, M/M, Macro/Micro, Psudo-Vore, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Armin is missing his old bara boy toy... and that might have something to do with the fact that said boy toy has just been revealed to be a Shifter, which is more of a turn-on than Armin would've thought.</p><p>Reiner/Armin, Armored Titan/Armin</p>
            </blockquote>





	To What Lengths

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7468254#cmt7468254 
> 
> This was the first absolutely irresistible kink meme prompt that just demanded I write it for a while. So I wrote it. <3

Everyone was always surprised when they found out how far Armin Arlert would go to get what he wanted… especially where matters of carnal pleasure were concerned. Reiner had been duly surprised, of course, when the blonde showed up naked in his bed for the first time- the first of many times. He had actually refused to leave, and when Reiner had stuck to his soldier morals despite his raging erection, Armin had simply wrapped thin arms tightly around his chest, ran his nails down the other’s back and ground their hips together until his much larger teammate was a whimpering mess of angst and arousal. 

It had ended, of course, with a romp under the covers. And many more thereafter. 

No one knew about their little trysts, least of all Eren or Mikasa or Annie or Bertl. Jean had gotten an inkling when, after Reiner’s brush with death during the Female Titan incident, Armin had dragged him off behind some convenient trees for about ten minutes while Jean tried to call their horses. He had been momentarily surprised, of course, but also too- oh, I don’t know, concerned with matters of life and death? –preoccupied to particularly care. 

And so, when Reiner and Bertholdt were revealed to be the Armored and Colossal Titans respectively, most people overlooked the affect it had on Armin, and attributed his melancholy to grief of the same type that they were all feeling. They assumed that his seemingly compulsive desire the hunt the pair of them down was simply the same desire for retribution and closure that they were all feeling. 

But instead, the fact of the matter was that if Armin had wanted Reiner before… he suddenly wanted him a thousand times more. 

And Armin Arlert was willing to go to incredible lengths to get what he wanted. 

\------

They had found a suitable hideout in Shiganshina, once they had gotten there, and took turns beating off approaching titans while the other two rested or ate or discussed possible strategies. Common titans were no longer incredibly numerous in Shiganshina, as there were no more humans to be found there, and so it wasn’t quite as dangerous a place as one might think. 

As it was, Ymir was out foraging for supplies and food, and Bertholdt was the one on guard duty. And so Reiner had decided to take the opportunity to catch a few winks, as there had been precious little chance to do undisturbed. He settled down as comfortably as he could manage on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. 

The Shifter wasn’t sure how long after that he was awoken, but it was to find that an alarming weight had appeared on his chest. He struggled for a moment with his eyes closed, wondering if it was a strange sort of panic attack, loathe to open his eyes in case it was some sort of sleep paralysis or night terror. It was far too light to be Bertl, sprawled across him accidentally as he tossed and turned, so that left him with precious few possibilities to consider. 

But the weighty sensation on his chest didn't go away, much to his increasing panic. So eventually he had no choice but to peek out from under his eyelashes, although his eyes flew wide open at what he saw.

"Good morning, Reiner."

The Shifter stared disbelievingly at the small blonde seated, legs tucked neatly under him, on top of his chest. Armin Arlert smiled, that benign, seductive expression that had convinced Reiner to take him to bed that first time and each time after. He planted a chaste kiss on Reiner's surprised mouth.

Overcoming his initial paralysis, the Shifter scrambled up into a half-sitting position. Armin let himself slide so that he was straddling the larger male's stomach, crossing his arms over Reiner's muscular chest and staring up at him.

"I see you still sleep in the nude. Ah well, it makes things to a bit quicker when time is limited."

Reiner stiffened further, his mind whirling with helpless confusion. "Am I dreaming?" he asked- that seemed to be the most logical conclusion. "Or have you really found us?" A sudden bolt of panic made his heart pound harder, and he demanded, "What happened to Bertholdt?!"

"He's still on guard," Armin replied calmly, tracing small circles on the other's pectorals. "I didn't do anything to him. Ymir is around somewhere too, but she's a good ways away."

Now Reiner was thoroughly confused- as if he hadn't been already. "But... how did you get past Bertl?" he asked helplessly, his dominant personality still undetermined for the moment- until he assessed the situation and one or the other emerged as the better suited to deal with it.

"He's watching for titans and large groups of people," Armin said simply. "It was easy for little old me to get past him."

"'Little... old... you?'... You're alone?!" Reiner asked disbelievingly, an Armin shrugged.

"You don't think I'd be doing this if the whole of the Survey Corps was watching from the windows, do you?" he asked amusedly, licking experimentally at Reiner's collarbone and rewarded with a shiver from the other. "Yes I'm alone, you dolt."

Reiner felt something rise as his suspicions began to drop. "Why would you come alone?" he asked, although the Solider already had a fairly good idea.

"You should know how far I'll go to tap a gorgeous ass," Armin purred, and then paused to suck sweetly until he left a faint mark on the other's collar bone. "Even all the way to Wall Maria."

"H-haah- how did you manage it?" Reiner tried to ask calmly, and ended up panting out.

Armin clicked his tongue, stretching so that he could loop his arms around Reiner's neck and pull himself farther up the other's chest. "Trade secret. Suffice it to say that it was _not_ easy."

Reiner growled, undeniably aroused by the blonde's determination and overpowering lust. Sitting up fully, he wrapped one arm around the small of Armin's back, grasping his chin with the other. The smaller boy chuckled with delight as he found himself seated on his partner's lap, legs wrapping naturally around the muscular waist. He allowed himself to be kissed passionately for a moment, crooning sweetly and murmuring approving things as he felt Reiner's large hand grope his ass.

But after a minute or two, he reached up and placed one hand accommodatingly on Reiner's chest, forcing him back with a subtle sort of dominance that the other was conditioned to respond to.

"I didn't sneak away and traipse all the way to Maria for our usual fare, I hope you realize."

"I had assumed," Reiner replied. His voice had dropped low, a throaty tone that sent shivers racing up Armin's spine. For a moment he was tempted to throw caution to the wind and take his partner just as he was. Everything else aside, he _had_ missed Reiner and his delicious cock. But it was also very true that he could have gotten an equally delicious cock without leaving the comfort of his own Walls, and he made a mental note to pay Commander Erwin a visit to see about getting some as soon as he got back. No, he had come to Reiner for something he _couldn’t_ get at home, something far kinkier than even _his_ usual fare.

"Shift for me."

Reiner's eyebrows arched. "What?"

"I don't want Reiner today," Armin purred, nipping at the other's throat playfully. "I want the Armored Titan. I braved a whole Wall's worth of titan-infested land for the Armored Titan, not- the admittedly deliciously bara -Reiner Braun."

"You want to fool around with me in _titan form_?" Reiner asked incredulously, still in his Solider persona and struggling with the concept. Armin nodded.

"Rather, I very much want _you_ to fool around with _me_."

Reiner cocked his head. "I knew you had some strange fetishes, but this... I'm not so sure about this. I could hurt you!"

"But you won't," Armin said, tapping playfully at Reiner's chest, "so long as the big bad Warrior stays under lock and key."

Reiner fidgeted uncomfortably. He was well aware that he didn't have complete control of his two personas, and Armin must know that. So not only was the blonde willing to risk the trip all the way to Shiganshina, he was willing to risk possible dismemberment and death at the hands of the very object of his desires. Furthermore, he was willing to trust Reiner Braun far more than suited his level of intelligence.

All to satisfy a very bizarre erotic desire.

"You, Armin Arlert, are so fucking sexy."

"I try."

Again Reiner was kissing him, and tearing his clothes off, pinning him to the bed. Armin moaned throatily, looping his arms around Reiner's neck and hanging on for dear life. He was admittedly nervous, well aware of the risks he was taking... but that only made his skin more sensitive, his arousal throb impossibly harder, and his mind sizzle with the heat of questionable decisions.

Reiner's hands were on his ass again- oh Walls, Reiner's hands...! He had missed those weather-roughened hands. Moaning against Reiner's mouth, he wondered if the other would oblige him in his strange request.

"On one condition..." the other panted softly, seeming to read his mind. “One... condition..."

"Yes?" Armin replied softly, hardly about to agree but open to hearing it.

"You settle for some of your 'usual fare' later on. I've missed you as well, you know."

Armin grinned against his partner's mouth and laughed breathily. "That'll be your motivation for not killing me," he purred, and felt a shudder run through Reiner's whole muscular frame.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

"We should go somewhere where your companions can't hear... so they don't think you're in trouble and come rushing to help."

"I am in trouble," Reiner said with a chuckle. "I certainly don't want their help, though."

Armin laughed, too. "Let's head for the forest, then."

"The forest it is."

Reiner stood, bundling the smaller boy up in the blanket and then into his arms. Armin squeaked in surprise and delight at the treatment. Then Reiner was racing out of the house, through the deserted streets as Armin clung willingly to him, pleased by the other's impatience as he picked up speed on their way to the nearby forest.

Within minutes, Reiner had decided that they were far enough to avoid unwanted attention from the other Shifters. Pinning Armin to a nearby tree, he kissed him sweetly. The smaller boy felt the rough bark digging through the blanket still wrapped around him, moaning softly as Reiner's body pressed insistently against his.

"Ready?" the Shifter whispered, and Armin nodded.

"Just remember to stay my good little Soldier." He was trembling. He was sure Reiner could feel it. But the danger was part of what made it so insanely erotic, so utterly irresistible to Armin.

While he would never stop appreciating an excellent dick, they could get a bit monotonous at times.

Reiner nodded and took a step back. Despite that, the electricity from the transformation still singed Armin, the gust of wind buffeting him against the tree and forcing him to close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he felt his body come alive with sexual excitement. His stomach coiled with heat as one huge hand came toward him, a single finger running down his chest and belly gently before touching his throbbing arousal. Armin whimpered, back arching against the tree.

Reiner's eyes were glittering with interest as he watched the tiny human squirm. He used his fingertip to tease at Armin's arousal for another moment, then brought up his thumb, pinching and toying with the human's comparably delicate cock until Armin was writhing with panic and pleasure. Moving deliberately slowly, he wrapped impossibly powerful fingers around the fragile boy. Armin clung to the massive hand as he was lifted. He let himself be lifted, sultry eyes locked on the Armored Titan.

"Do your worst," he breathed seductively, and Reiner's chest rumbled as he growled a response. Adjusting his grip so that Armin was somewhat seated on his palm, he wrapped one powerful finger around his chest to hold him in place. Then he bent forward, a rush of steam enveloping Armin as he opened his mouth.

The blonde cried out sweetly as his length was stroked by the huge, wet organ that was the titan's tongue. It was clumsy and messy, far too large for precision work, but it touched every sensitive spot between his legs and on his stomach at once. Moaning, he thrust unconsciously toward it, and Reiner responded with another slow lick. Armin's chest heaved and he threw back his head, eyes closed as he wailed with pleasure. That huge finger was working slowly back and forth, stimulating his nipples as well, and he clung to it helplessly for balance.

Reiner ran the tip of his tongue along the insides of the boy's thighs, leaving him dripping with sticky titan saliva. When Armin instinctually spred his legs wider, the Armored Titan took the opportunity to snake his tongue up and under his balls, stretching to push up between his ass cheeks. Armin keened his euphoria as the titan's tongue pressed up, the tip of it teasing his entrance while the top enveloped his cock and balls in a wet heat. Helplessly, Armin ground against it, and felt Reiner move in response.

The human could feel that he was already close. The titan was as overwhelming as he had anticipated, if not more. He fought the coming climax, relishing the feel if the giant tongue playing deliciously with him. Reiner came farther forward, his tongue sneaking up and past Armin's ass, curling around his stomach and chest to play with his nipples. Almost completely engulfed in the wet heat of the organ, it was all Armin could do to arch his back and cry out, lest the insane flood of pleasure cause him to burst if he didn't vent it. He felt himself slide off Reiner's hand and into the entrance of his mouth, so that the titan could stretch his tongue even farther to tickle the human's neck.

Suddenly, darkness engulfed Armin, and the heat enveloping him grew exponentially more intense. His eyes flew open, but he saw nothing, and felt only the saliva dripping all around him and the rippling tongue coiled around him. Armin felt a chill despite the feverish heat, but his arousal wasn't dampened- on the contrary, it was heightened as his terror mounted.

"Reiner?" His voice was both echoey and muffled. "Is everything okay?"

There was a rumbling all around him, and the Titan's mouth opened just a crack, granting Armin a glimpse of his unusually sharp teeth glinting in the shaft of light. Then all was dark again, and Reiner's tongue was moving, undulating, grinding against the human's cock.

"Ah-! Aaah...!!" Armin couldn't stay silent, despite his surroundings. He tried to get a grip on the slippery organ, but couldn't. There was nothing whatsoever to cling to, regardless of what that massive tongue decided to do with him. The heat was otherworldly, his voice roughened as he breathed the sweltering air, and he was briefly convinced that he'd overheat, between the warm, tingling arousal from within his own body and the sticky, fevered heat of the titan's maw.

Then Reiner opened his mouth, allowing a rush of cool air to sweep in around the human. His whole nervous system came alive as it hit his sensitive skin, and he gasped raggedly as the titan's jaws closed around him again. His eyes rolled back in his head, as he felt his climax approaching, and wondered if Reiner could feel how furiously he was shaking.

"Aah-!" He came with a tenuous cry, his back arching and his whole body shuddering violently. He ground into the titan’s tongue as he released his seed, immediately swept away by the miniature torrent of saliva he was bathing in. 

Once his movements had calmed slightly, although his chest was still heaving, the tongue around him slowly uncurled. He found himself, then, balanced atop it as Reiner stuck it out into the cool air. Trying to steady himself, he slithered into the offered palm, flopping onto his back. The titan watching him cocked his head. 

“ _That_ was fantastic…!” he murmured, and the Armored Titan looked quite satisfied with himself. Getting his feet under him was an effort, and Armin acknowledged amusedly that he was _dripping_ titan saliva from every inch of his body. But that didn’t stop him from going up to the titan’s face, placing both hands on his nose and a soft kiss on its tip. 

“I think my good little Soldier has earned his reward.” 

\------

Eren and Mikasa knew better than to be alarmed. Armin was around somewhere, probably doing something of the utmost importance that he just didn’t want anyone to know about. 

When the blonde returned nearly five days after his disappearance, he looked to be in good condition and quite satisfied with himself. He was exhausted, but in a satisfied sort of way. He wouldn’t, however, breathe a word of where he had been or what he had been doing, regardless of how many times an irate Levi ordered him to do as much. 

The only clue was that Eren was suddenly avoiding him like the plague, frantically trying to convince anyone who would listen that he just “wasn’t right” in some unspecific way. This continued, much to everyone’s confusion and distress, until nearly a week later, when Reiner’s scent finally began to wear off.


End file.
